pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Steve's Adventure
Pikmin: Steve's Adventure is a game by Pikminwraith. It is an RPG game. It is divided into 7 chapters. Plot Our little trooper and hero, Steve, and his friends Bob and Joe, are walking through a forest. The Onions are about to leave, but Bulborbs attack. The three pikmin get away from the Bulborb mob, but are left behind. It is their quest to get back safely. SPOILER ALERT Chapter 1: Left Behind They adventure to Terra Village, where they stay for a little. They continue their adventure to Sakura Village, meeting Sakura and Phil. They learn that the Sacred Sakura Tree might give them a message to where it is. They battle the Bulbear, defeating him. Nero, a shady cloaked person, appears, easily defeating them, and attacks the Sakura Tree, nearly killing it. They wake up over a day later, and find out that the Sacred Sakura Tree cannot help them now. Chapter 2: The Sea Realizing that they have to adventure further, Steve and his friends, Bob and Joe, and his new friends, Sakura and Phil, travel to the oceanside. They travel through the dreaded Death Desert, to get to the Oceana Oasis and Oceana coast, meeting the green pikmin with psychic powers, Lucas, and the black pikmin with great magical powers, Robin. They defeat the many bulborbs at the Oceana Coast, then battle the Emporer Bulblax, their leader, and win. After learning that nothing is their for them, they go to the nearest village, Celestica, and find Nero, and delays them with a giant pile of thousands of boulders. They go to the coast line, and travel their way around on boat (Which is actually a few leaves of a Sakura Tree). Chapter 3: A Paradise Island After they travel around the boulders, they get to an island, with a sky high mountain. They get to Florresia Village, where they meet a rose pikmin, Eli. She escorts the group up the mountain, where they get to Frost Village, and meet the cyan pikmin, Jeffery. They find that Nero, is in the outskirts of the village, with his co-worker Bulber a bulbear for what they call, The Great Bulborb King. They track Nero and Bulber down, and battle them. Nero is then revealed to be a black pikmin. After the long and hard battle, they leave the island and back to the mainland with their new friends Eli and Jeffery. Steve then begins to wonder if he still wants to go back, leaving this fun adventure. Chapter 4: Huge Safari They travel out of the oceanside and to a great safari. When they get to Safaria Village they all go to do errands: Sakura goes to find anything for traveling long distances Phil goes to find food for the journey Lucas and Robin go to find a place to train Eli goes to find medical supplies Jeffery goes to find ice, since he's not used to the hot climate Bob and Joe go to find a place to stay for a day or two Steve goes to find anyone who would want to join When they all meet an hour later, Sakura, Jeffery, Bob, and Joe didn't find anything, whil Phil, Lucas, Robin, Eli, and Steve did. Steve introduces Bulbie, and Lucas and Robin lead the group to the outskirts. They find Lord Snitchbug, and Titan Dweevil. They were attacking the village constantly, and sometimes causes some deaths. Bulbie asks if they drive them off, in which they do battle them. Training first, they go to back to the Safari Jungle. They then go to the Great Safari to battle the Lord Snitchbug and Titan Dweevil, nearly defeated, but do prevail. They then rest at the inn as they gave them a room as gratitude for defeating the great creatures. Chapter 5: Country of Illusions They traverse past the Great Safari, to a strange area. Everywhere they look there are mushrooms. After they have nothing left to eat, they decide to eat a mushroom. Then, they all faint, (This is because the mushroom is a Amanita phalloides, or Death Cap, but Pikmin aren't killed by them) and when they wake up, the grass is orange, the sky is green, and the mushrooms are now rainbow flowers. They traverse and battle their way through the land, and at the end, they faint again. They awoke in... Chapter 6: Magic land A house of bulborbs, in a pan, above a fire.(the following is a continuation by a wiki contributer) Steve panics, but then he spots a Mushroom Pikmin named Shroomy, who frees them, but then a snagret, a bulborb, and Nero appear and the snagret tries to eat mushroomy, but gets blasted from behind by a mysterious orange pikmin, who introduces himself as Aug. Then Aug blasts the bulborb and Nero flees saying "I'll get you one day!" Then, Aug leads the group to Magi Town, where the group gets directions to Bulborb City. Chapter 7: Bulborb Kingdom Areas Villages Chapter 1 Terra Village Sakura Village Chapter 2 Oceana Village Celestica Village Chapter 3 Florresia Village Frost Village Chapter 4 Safaria Village Chapter 6 Magi Village Chapter 7 Bulborb City Field Areas Chapter 1 Terra Plains Trail of Sakuras Sakura Forest Sacred Sakura Tree Chapter 2 Death Desert Oceana Oasis Oceana Coast Majestic Oasis Celestic Coast Chapter 3 Flower Plains Flowery Tundra Great Tundra Chapter 4 Safari Jungle Great Safari Chapter 5 Shadow Plains Mirage Mountains Illusion Trail Chapter 6 Sorcery Forest Dryad Forest Plains of Light Temple of Light Golden Forest Sacred Plains Chapter 7 Bulborb Fields Bulborb Castle Garden Bulborb Castle Bulborb Throne Room Characters For their stats see Pikmin: Steve's Adventure Stats For an EXP guide see Pikmin: Steve's Adventure EXP Guide Steve's Group Chapter 1 Steve Red Bob Yellow Joe Blue Sakura White Phil Purple Chapter 2 Lucas Green Robin Black Chapter 3 Eli Rose Jeffery Cyan Chapter 4 Bulbie Bulbmin NPCs Lya Jack Flora Jon Wally Will Jen Ella Noel Jill Nicolas Luna Kenny Gary Antagonists Nero Bulber Lord Snitchbug Emperor Bulblax Titan Dweevil Behemoth Bulborb